


He Finally Won

by OasisLake76



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: He won… Ash actually won. He couldn’t believe it, his mind was just… static - nothing made sense.





	He Finally Won

He  _ won _ … Ash actually  _ won _ . He couldn’t believe it, his mind was just… static -  _ nothing  _ made sense. 

“ _ Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokemon! I give you the first ever Champion of Alola! _ ” The announcer's voice was the thing to shock Ash out of his mind and the deafening noise of the crowd finally got to him. “ _ What’s this!? _ ” The announcer yelled and Ash perked up when an Umbreon slammed into Pikachu out of nowhere. 

“Ash!” 

The raven haired trainer knows that voice, he spun around to where the Umbreon came from and saw none other than Gary running across the field with his arms stretched out in front of him. Ash couldn’t believe it! Gary actually made it here in Alola, Gary’s watched him win against Gladion! He Lunged forward and met Gary in the middle of the battle field, they slammed against each other and both of their feet lifted off of the ground from impact which sent them falling to the ground. Only to get picked up by Brock and Cilan and brought into a group hug with Ash in the middle. 

“ _ Just in the people that entered the battlefield is none other than; Professor Gary Oak, Kanto Gym Leaders Brock and Misty, Professor Oak’s assistant Tracey, Johto’s Champion Richie, Hoenn’s Beauty Queen and Champion May with her brother Max, Sinnoh’s Beauty Queen Dawn, Beauty Contester Zoey, Frontier Brain Paul and Barry, Unova Gym Leader Cilan, Dragon Master and Gym Leader Iris, Fashion Designer Bianca, Trainer’s Stephan and Cameron, Kalos Champion Alain, Gym Leader Clemont and his sister Bonnie, Kalos Beauty Queen Serena, Beauty Contester’s Shauna, Miette, and Nini, Trainer’s Sawyer and Mairin, and our own battle contestants Gladion, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana! - Man! Isn’t that an impressive group of friends!”  _ The announcer yelled excitedly as he went further down the list as Ash was getting pulled in to noogies, tight bear hugs, and getting kissed all over his face only for the sea of his friends to part so that his mother could come bear hug him while she wept into his hair. 

“Red would be so proud of you,” His mother whispered to him as she pulled back so she could cup her sons face, brushing some loose hair out of his eyes with her own dripping tears and an extremely watery smile, “They all would be so proud of you.” 

Ash couldn’t help but have a few tears trail down his face before his hands shot up off his mother’s side to wipe them away and sniff back some snot, his mom placed her hands back on her son’s shoulder before directing him back towards the group where he got pulled into another noogie by Brock before getting hugged and kissed on the cheek by Misty and then got tackled by max and Bonnie for the twelfth time, and it was only then when Professor Oak subtracted him from the group as a whole to lead him to the podium with Gary, Ritchie, May, and Alain following them to join the other Champions and regional Professor’s on the stage. 

Ash watched as Ritchie, May, and Alain went to go stand in line with the other remaining Champions and Gary went to stand next to Professor Ivy and Professor Elm, all four of them looked at Ash with warmth and joy as Professor Oak stepped up and asked the Mask Royal to hand trainer the trophy, all the while the old man’s eyes were watery even if no tears were spilled. 

“I’d like to say a few things about Ash here before the battle between him and the Mask Royal gets underway.” Professor Oak stepped up to the stand and slide the hand mic into the holder so he could look at all the people in the crowd, the other contestants, and Ash’s friends. “This moment will forever be burned into my memory, because today I don’t just crown a trainer as a Champion -  _ no _ \- I’m crowning a trainer that’s practically my grandson,” Professor oak had turn to Ash and gazed upon the raven haired trainer and his Pikachu with such pride that it made Ash’s inside heat up like a volcano.

“You see, I was the one to give Ash his Pikachu at the start out of all his journey in Kanto. But I also had seen him grow up next to my grandson Gary from birth.” Ash looked over to Gary and their eyes connected for a minute, but that was enough time for Gary to give him an exaggerated wink and smirk and make Ash blush lightly, “And I’m also happy to welcome another young Champion into the line. It’s time that the older Champions to step down and let the next generations take over.” Professor Oak stated as he looked back, letting his eyes travel over the Champion line and linger on Lance, Cynthia, and Alder then travel over to all the Professors and smile at Gary who smiled back.

“And another thing about stepping down for the next generations - I would like to finally announce I am stepping down as the Regional professor and Kanto’s main Professor in the next year. The title of Regional Professor will be going to Professor Rowan and the title of Kanto’s main Professor will be going to my grandson Professor Gary oak.” The two Professor’s stepped up slightly and did a traditional Kanto bow before stepping back into line. 

“But enough of all this talking!” Professor Oak chidded and took the mic out of the holder so he could face Ash again, “I am extremely proud to welcome Ash Ketchum to the Regional League as Alola’s first Champion!” The Kanto Professor took hold of Ash’s free hand that wasn’t holding the trophy and raised it as high as Ash’s arm would allow, “Tonight is for celebration!” Professor Oak finally finished off as he handed the mic to the Mask Royal and lowered Ash’s arm, ruffling the young adults hair as he passed Ash to stand next to Gary. 

“Well then, Champion Ash!” the Mask Royal stated while pointing at the raven haired adult, “In an hour. You, me. Right here, in front of everyone!” He faced the crowds and they went wild again, cheering on both Ash and the wrestler. “What do you say?” The mic was pointed towards Ash and both he and Pikachu took a few steps forward. 

“Well then, see you in an hour.” 

The crowd went wild as the Professors and Champions left the stage and down into a nearby hall to get away from the noise. Ash wasn’t expect Alder if all people to whip around to lug him out of the air with a loud bolstered laugh. 

“I can’t believe you finally did it! It feels like a daydream!” Then man then grunted as Cynthia jammed one of her acrylic nails covered hand into the talkers man side so he would drop Ash, He was then pulled into a kinder hug and tried to look up at the blond woman from where his head was placed under her chin. 

“It’s been around four years now since you did the Sinnoh league, I’m so -  _ so _ proud of you.” Her voice dropped to a whisper as a few tears slid down her face and onto Ash’s hair, “Diamond and Platinum would be so proud.” 

The new Champion jerked a little at that, but he tried to push it aside - he needs to eat his Pokémon healed and get into a good mind set - if he starts thinking about all the people he lost prior to the beginning of his traveling years he won’t be able to take the Mask Royal on. 

“But that’s besides the point!” Cynthia mood changed as she pulled back herself to wipe the stray tear as away. “Let’s go get your Pokémon healed and documented into the Hall Of Fame.” She places her hand on his lower back to lead him through the maze like hallways. 

He wonders when he’ll get alone time to himself anymore. 


End file.
